


[Podfic] Love Me, That's All I Ask

by Ceewelsh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: [Podfic]Stiles saves Derek's life. Derek doesn't appreciate it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Love Me, That's All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Me, That's All I Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719514) by [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly). 



Anthology found [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11877.html).

 **With intro/outro music:**

**Without music:**

**Text:** [Love Me, That's All I Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719514)

 **Author:** [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly)

 **Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/works)

 **Length:** 12:07 (with music)/ 08:07 (without)

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for Team _Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell_ 's Anthology Challenge for Confessions!  
> You can find our team's collection [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Voiceteam2020_Orange_Team) and obviously I recommend all of it, but as it stands at the end of Week 1, my current favourite is our multivoice fic of [The Great Misérables Bake Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034081) by kjack89.  
> The music in this is All I Ask from Phantom of the Opera. 
> 
> Final reminder to leave feedback for the author [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719514) because the fic is wonderful and she's an absolutely amazing person!


End file.
